Multimedia data, such as audio and video data, are typically communicated from a source of multimedia data (e.g., a digital video recorder (DVR), optical disc player, multimedia distribution facility, etc.) to a sink for the multimedia data (e.g., a television, DVR, audio processing unit, etc.). Generally, data communications cables are employed to route the multimedia data and associated control signals from a source to a sink. Typically, such cables are compliant with one or more data transmission protocols, such as High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), DisplayPort, and Digital Visual Interface (DVI).
In the past, these data communications cables have been traditionally implemented with exclusively electrical wires. There are several drawbacks with the conventional cables. Generally, the length of the cables is limited to relatively short distances due to the capacitance and resistive loading associated with the electrical wires. Such capacitance and resistive loading have a greater adverse effect on the relatively high speed multimedia data than on the relatively low speed control data. In this regards, the capacitance of the wires generally limit the bandwidth and data rates of the multimedia data. Further, the high speed multimedia data are more susceptible to electromagnetic interference when the data are transmitted over electrical wires. Additionally, the use of electrical wires, in particular with relatively long length cables, causes the cables to be undesirably heavy for handling, transportation, installation, and use.
Thus, there is a need, among other needs, for an improved lighter-weight data communications cable for transmitting high speed multimedia data and low speed control data with greater distances, less signal loss and corruption, and reduced electromagnetic interference.